Black Dog
by The Silver Canis
Summary: Akira found a dog wandering the streets on a late night stroll, and brought it back to Moonshine with him. What kind of mayhem will this puppy of the night cause? Read AND REVEIW to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pleeeease don't be kill me. This is my first FF on Cresent Moon, and I only read the first one **_so far_**! Don't be angry at me if this stuff is not as up-to-date as it should be. _**PLEASE REVEIW!**_

* * *

_'Ah, the fresh air!'_ Akira thought to himself. He was on an occasional run around the city, at night of course. _'What's that? A dog? What's it doing?'_ A giant black dog was looking in a trash can. 

"Come on, I won't hurt cha!" He called to the dog. It perked it's head out of the receptical. Akira jumped back. Two enormous fangs were protruding out of it's bottom jaw, and it's eyes were a orange with tiny black pupils, giving it the appearance of only orange orbs in it's eyes.

The dog seemed hurt by his reaction and turned around to go, ears drooped, and head and tail low.

"Wait, come back! I'm sorry. I was just...ummm...surprised by your...fangs..." His word went back and forth between speech, while staring at the enormous teeth, and glowing yellow eyes.

The dog seem to notice this, and looked up at him again and continued walking away into the shadows.

"Wait, I can give you some food. You are hungry, right?"

The dog turned around, eyes pleading.

"Follow me, then!" Akira lead the dog back to the Moonshine. He gave it some food from the food closet. The huge dog ate it quickly.

"Thank you!" It's eyes seem to say. It morosely turned away to the door head low, and expecting to be shooed away.

"No, I cannot allow a friend to go outside without at least a proper night's sleep." Akira said cheerfully as if the dog would understand. "Come on, but you have to be quiet, okay? The others will probably kill me for taking you in, but as long as no one knows, what could happen?" The dog almost seemed to nod in agreement, eyes shining. It climbed up the stairs, not making a sound. They both fell asleep on the bed quickly.

_"Help me...help...please...help me..." A fog engulfed Akira. He could hear a quiet call for help, but couldn't see anything. Where was he? Was this a dream? Yes...that's it, a dream..._

It was morning and the dog was awake already, and seemed to be giving Akira a good-morning 'smile'.

"Hey boy, how'd ya sleep last night?" Akira stopped for a moment because of the dog's reaction. '_Did the dog just...scowl?'_ The dog was irritated. It turned it's back around, and slumped angrily. "Well, I'm sorry. How did you sleep last night, 'girl'?" The dog turned around, with a 'smile' on it's face, and let it's tounge hang out playfully between the enormous bottom teeth."I've gotta go, okay? I'll come back with some food.

* * *

Okay, so I though, all of these peplez are based on some 'creature of the night'. Well, we tell stories about the 'black dog' around Halloween, so I thought this would fit in the plot. And, there will be MitsuruxMihiru. He just seems to be falling in love with her, and I've only read the first book.

**_REVEIW!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm... I really don't know what to say at this point...

* * *

_"Scratch...Scratch, scratch... Grrrrruff! Gruff, gruff!"_

"Akira! Be quiet! Not everyone is up, you know!" Nozomu's voice echoed from his room. The barking stopped.

_'I've gotta open this door...A HA!' _The door was lever door. She balanced on her back legs, grabbed the handle, pulled down, and walked backwards._ 'BINGO!'_ It was early morning, and only a two people were up, Mitsuru was in his room, and Akira making breakfast down stairs. The dog was carefull to be quiet.

A small snuff sounded off next to Akira. He looked down next to himelf and saw fiery yellow eyes looking up at him.

"How'd you get out?" The dog gave him a mischeivious look. "You've gotta stay upstairs, okay? I give you some food I promise, but please, go upstairs." She pouted and went back up. _'No fair. I went through all that just to get sent back upstairs. Oh well...there is nothing left to do except sleep..._ And so she did.

* * *

---A Half-hour Later...---

"What's on the menu today, Akira?" Mahiru smiled coming down the stairs.

"Freshly made eggs and french toast." Akira smiled right back.

"What was up with the barking this morning Akira? I could hear it a mile away." Nozomu was also making his way down the stairs.

"I wasn't bar- oh _right_ sorry. I just, umm, got scared. Yeah, I got scared."

"Of what?" Somthing told him Akira was lying.

"Umm...I-I saw a...shadow! That scared me."

"What was it a shadow of?" Mahiru jumped in.

"A...bear."

"A bear?"

"Mmm hmm. A bear."

"I heard barking from your room, and yet it takes about forty-five minutes to make french toast. Would you ever leave your cooking to burn just to go upstairs and make noise?"

"How dare you accuse me of being unfaithful to my cooking?!"

"Okay, since there's nothing upstairs, I geuss I'll just go and check your room then." Mahiru smirked, and began to make her way up the stairs.

"NOOO!! There's nothing in my room!" He grabbed her by the arm.

"RUN NOZOMU, RUN!" She screached to Nozomu as he ran past them.

"STOP YELLING, DAMN IT!" Mitsuru roared poking his head out just in time to see Nozomu open the door to Akira's room. He slamed it back closed as soon as he opened it, white as a sheet. Mitsuru was quite ammused, seeing the look on Nozomu's face. "What? Did a big bad moster scare you, Nozomu?" Mitsuru asked in a mocking tone.

"Yes..." He only got in one step before Akira trampled him, screaching 'there's nothing in my room'. The rest of the Moon Bandits got out and walked into the hall.

"What's happening." Misoka asked calmly.

"THERE'S NOTHING IN MY ROOM!" Akira yelled.

Nozomu got up calmly, as if nothing happened, walked over to Akira, and said "There is a mutated monster in his room.", and walked back into his own room.

"Akira, please open the door." Akira decided it was better to just show them. He slowly opened the door, and walked in. "Here girl." The four foot tall dog jumped off the bed and walloped over to him. The remaining of those who stood to watch, stared in amazement at the enormous bottom fangs that stood out about four inches out of the bottom jaw.

* * *

Hmmm...Dunn, dunn duuuunnnnn!!!!! Will they let Akira keep the dog? Why's Nozomu so afraid of the dog?Will Moonshine ever get their french toast? 

NAME SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!


End file.
